The repair boy
by Demigod Annabeth
Summary: Leo Valdez is a boy who lost everything: his mother, his home and his old life. Since he was a child he was good at mechanics. He could repair everything but can he repair his own life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

"Happy birthday, Nico", said Percy as he entered in Hades cabin carring blue cake. Behind him were Annabeth, Will, Grover, Reachel and few more other kids that I haven't even known. I was happy here in Camp half-blood where everyone understood what it means to be a demigod, but I still missed my sister Bianca di Angelo. She was the only one that I cared about, my only family and now she's gone. Forever.

"What is that?", asked Annabeth.

"What?", said Percy.

"That. Do you hear it?"

I heard it too. Someone was yelling. We run outside and saw two boys and a girl slowly walking toward us. As they came closer I saw that the girl was hurt. She was barely walking. Her leg was bleeding. Boys were holding her and helping her move forward. I was still looking at the girl when Chiron, our centaur teacher, came. He put her on his backs and took her to our little hospital. Will hurried in their direction so he can prepare nectar that will heal the girl, while Percy lead boys to a room where they can rest and tell him what happened. Everyone left and I was alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo's POV

Piper was hurt really badly while we were fighting with storm spirits, creatures of chaos. A boy named Percy took Jason and me to a room where he told us everything about greek Gods and their children. Being a demigod wasn't the best thing in the world because you couldn't have a normal life. Until now. Zeus's wife, Hera, goddess of marriage and birth, decided to give protection to all demigods who choose to get back to their old lives. They can finally live like humans because they won't be in danger all the time. Percy also said that most of the kids have already left and that Jason, Piper and I can do the same. After all that we've been through they want us to pretend like nothing's happened. I can't do that and I'm sure Jason and Piper will agree with me. I need to find out who my father is because I haven't been claimed yet and I'm not sure I will be.

"No one heard anything from Gods ever since Hera said she will protect all demigods. I don't know if that's because of her or something else but Chiron said that we will be safer without their interfering. If they would showed up in our new life it would draw other people's attention. That way we would be exposed. We can just hope that nothing went wrong on Olympus", said Annabeth.

Jason looked at me and said: "We will leave Camp half-blood as soon as Piper get better".

Soon after I finished conversation with Percy and Jason I went into the woods. I wanted to spent some time alone so I run. I felt cold air on my skin, I heard trees as they breath, animals as they move and for the first time in my life I felt alive and free. I left everything behind me: who I am and who I need to be. Nothing was important anymore. It was getting dark and I was in the woods alone but I didn't care. I wanted to feel fear and pain and joy and cold and heat. I wanted to feel everything. The rain started so I slowed down hiding under a tree thinking about all of the children in the camp and Gods. They think they are good but what if good and evil don't exist. A man created good and evil from his own perspective, so there is no right or wrong. The only thing I'm sure of is that I have to find my father. Only then I will be able to move on with my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick Riordan owns everything!**

 **New chapter, hope you like it. Also, my old ones were really short so I tried to make this little bit longer but still this is my first fanfic so all of this is new for me. Please read and review :D**

Chapter 3

Bianca's POV

I've been in Underworld for so long looking for the Isles of the Blessed. If I could just find it, I would be reborn. That way I could be with my brother, Nico, again. Ah, Nico...I'm wondering if he's okay. When I died, I left him alone and he was just a kid. I hope that Percy will take care of him.

"I heard you're looking for the Isles of the Blessed", said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a person with black mask. It was a woman in long, black dress. Her curly hair was tied up in short ponytail and her voice was so familiar and soft, but I still had a bad feeling.

"W-who are you?", I asked and took a step back.

Even if I was dead, I could still feel fear and this woman scared me more then anything. Why did she wore that mask? Why did she hide herself?

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, everyone in the Underworld wants to be reborn and you are no exception, Bianca", she answered.

"How do you know my name?"

I wanted to scream. I spent so much time here but I've never revealed my identity to anyone. There's no way that she could know who I am.

"I have a deal for you, my dear. I know a way that we can reach the Isles of the Blessed but I need help of a demigod. If you choose to help me, you will be reborn too and I know you want that".

Her offer was tempting but I knew I couldn't trust her or anyone.

"Don't you want to see your friends and family again?", the woman said.  
"I - I..."

Of course I wanted it but what if this was some kind of trap? On the other hand this was my only chance to see Nico again.

After few minutes of thinking, I said: "What do I have to do?"

"If we want to get to the Isles of the Blessed, first we have to pass the river Lethe".

"Wait. River Lethe? Isn't that the river of forgetfulness?!"

"Indeed. But that's not the only problem. Cerberus, the dragon tailed dog, guards the river. He doesn't allow any soul to leave".

"So how are we going to pass?"

"It's hard but not impossible".

She turned around looking at whether someone is watching. Then she said: "I have to go now. I will come back tomorrow and then we will leave".

Few moments later she left. She walked with her head down like she was afraid that someone might recognize her even with her mask on.

Long after she was gone I was still thinking about our plan. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. I was wondering who she was and why did she choose me. There were a lot of other demigods in Underworld that were better than me. Then why me? Why am I so special?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rick Riordan owns everything! :)**

 **Sorry for not posting anything for a while, I was really busy now that school has started. Here is the new chapter from Nico's point of view. Hope you like it. Read and review :D**

Chapter 4

Nico's POV

When everyone left I sat on the ground near my cabin. It was so quite now when most of the kids already left. Soon enough, Camp Half-blood will be entirely empty. No one will stay to watch over it, to wait for a new demigods, to live and train here.

"What are you thinking about?", asked Annabeth.

I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't even notice she was standing in front of me.

"I'm not ready to let go of this place", I answered.

"I know. But we have to. It's better this way".

"Better for who? I don't trust Hera. I never did and I never will. Something's just not right".

"It is a lot to take at once but this is your chance to grow up as a normal kid. You can have your old life back".

"I will never have my old life back", I said quietly.

"Oh my God, Nico. I didn't mean..."

"I know", I looked away.

"You can come with Percy and me if you want. We will find a place near our new school. The three of us can be together".

"Thank you, Annabeth. I will think about it".

We were sitting in silence for a while just thinking about this place and the time we spent here. I couldn't help but wonder what would my future look like in a normal world without monsters, in a normal school full of normal kids who only worry about their homeworks, social networks or friends. I won't fit in.

In the distance, I saw a new boy running toward woods. It was getting dark and I knew how hard it was to find your way back through woods at night. Annabeth saw him too. She wanted to say something, probably that she will stop him, but I got up and said: "I will go get him".

She nodded in approval.

I hurried so I wouldn't loose the new boy. He was really fast but I knew this place better. I knew all the shortcuts so it wasn't hard to follow him. I was trying to be quite because I didn't want him to notice me. I was curious to see where would he go by himself. After about ten minutes we left the woods and I knew I won't be able to follow him anymore. If he turns around he will notice me and he will probably be really mad so I decided to run to him and ask him where is he going.

My plan failed because as soon as I left the woods two cyclops came out of nowhere. They probably smelled us because we crossed the line that was protecting Camp Half-blood. Long ago, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, was running away from cyclops to Camp Half-blood but she couldn't make it, so her father Zeus decided to turn her into a tree that will protect the camp forever. Few years ago she became a girl again with the help of the Golden Fleece. Although she's a girl now the tree is still there and it still has the power to protect us from monsters. But as soon as someone crosses the line they are on their own, like we are now.

Cyclops didn't see me but they attacked the new boy. Before I had time to do anything, the boy set on fire. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do or where to go. Cyclops looked surprised too. They were scared and they started backing away slowly. When they left so did fire but the boy was perfectly fine. He turned around and saw me watching him. I was too confused to do or say anything.


End file.
